Nabiki
Nabiki can refer to one of the following: *Nabiki Tendo - one of the cast of Ranma ½. *Nabiki Tendo - a pen name for writer Richard D. Lawson, author of Thy Outward Part. *Nabiki Tendo - a pen name for writer Marla Miner, author of And in this World is but a Dream. *''Nabiki ½'' - by Jim Robert Bader: When Nabiki was only seven her father exchanged her for a boy named Ranma. Now, ten years later, she comes home with a few surprises...''Description from Jim Bader's Fanfics & Mediaminer.org *Nabiki ½'' - by Roy Brooks: What if Nabiki and Ranma had originally met at her mother's funeral. After Genma and Ranma return from the trip she remembers him. Guess who gets engaged...''Description from Internet Archive record of The Nabiki and Ranma Relationship Archive *Nabiki and Her Broken Destiny'' - by Nick Nova: Nabiki realizes whats wrong with her life.''Description from Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 04-06-2017 *Nabiki and Kunou'' - by Christopher Jones: Nabiki feels a bit left out. Both her sisters have boyfriends, but she's left alone. Checking out the local options, she decides on Kuno.''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index - Retrieved 10-06-2017 *Nabiki and Ranma ½'' - by Mike Malaspina: Nabiki, at an early age, showed just as much interest in the art as Akane and so it was predetermined that she would marry Ranma to join the Tendo and Saotome schools. Thinking Genma and Soun decided Nabiki should go along on the infamous training trip so that she and Ranma could get close early and hopefully get together by themselves.''Description from Internet Archive record of Ranma Solo's Fanfiction *Nabiki and Ranma: Together 4ever'' - by David Andersson: Nabiki has a plan. Urd has an itchy trigger-finger. Taro has a hero. Ryu has a duty. Ryoga has an unwanted nanny.''Description from Mediaminer.org *Nabiki and the Airship'' - by Sapphire *''Nabiki and the Bikini'' - by Sean Milae *''Nabiki as Well'' - by Cory D. Rose: Nabiki is shown the Orientation room. *''Nabiki Having Fun'' - by Jeffrey Keith Wong: Ranma needles Nabiki a bit one day. He really should know better. Nabiki is far better with words than he is. *''Nabiki? ...Impossible!'' - by Nicholas Stone: Nabiki Tendo runs afoul of a powerful Yakuza boss who holds incriminating evidence against her, forcing Nabiki to become one of his employees... Nabiki is slaving away for Maeda when opportunity opens itself up to her. Can she get her friends to assist in her quest for freedom? The Mission is on, and things are not going as planned... The gang is closing in on the success, but fate still has a few tricks to play... Nabiki's revenge...''Descriptions from Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 29-01-2016 *Nabiki in ComaLand'' - by Trisha Lynn Sebastian: Explores Nabiki's fate as a result of events.''Description from Fanfiction.net *Nabiki/Kodachi'' - by Gary Kleppe *''A Nabiki Mystery'' - by Dr Facer: Nabiki can do more than blackmail people... maybe.''Description from Fanfiction.net *Nabiki Owned'' - by Tomasz Suchecki: Nabiki lives her deepest darkest desire.''Description from Silverbreeze Altrnative Fanfiction *Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane'' - by David J. Eddy: Akane asks to stay in Ranma's room after he has a nightmare about that koi rod. Nabiki goes back to her room, but she's more than a little excited after a quick hug she gave Ranma. Fantasies ensue... *''Nabiki Reborn'' - by Tomasz Suchecki: Someone trys to rape Nabiki in her own bed, Akane does something stupid. Ranma is glowing. *''Nabiki's Boyfriend'' - by Tomasz Suchecki *''Nabiki Screws Up'' - by Gregg Sharp: Nabiki sells Ranma to Kodachi.''Description from Studio Asynjor *Nabiki's Diary'' - by John A. Morales *''Nabiki's First'' - by Eric W.: It's about a relationship between Ranma and Nabiki, if there was an all girl school next to the all boy school that Ranma had gone to when he was 14. Which Nabiki went to. Then things get interesting when he gets back from China.''Description from Internet Archive record of E-Type Fanfiction *Nabiki's Genesis of Evangelizing'' - by Scott S. Jamison *''Nabiki's Heartache'' - by Ryo-Oki: Nabiki is all alone. Everyone seems to have someone to love except for her. If only "He" would notice her.''Description from Internet Archive record Lady Cosmos' Fanfic Library *Nabiki's Honor'' - by Cloud Dreamer: Ranma's offhand comment about not needed to go to college causes Akane to lay into him about not wanting to marry the lazy and ignorant bum that he's going to become. Just like his father. Stung, Ranma applies himself, with Nabiki an unexpected helper. And surprisingly, he succeeds. But success has an unexpected and calamitous price. Many years on, Nabiki gets a chance to do something about the tragedy that occurred so long ago. Hopefully this time, things can turn out better. *''Nabiki's Legend'' - by Dan Inverse *''Nabiki's Plan'' - by Kent Rodney Hyam *''Nabiki's Plan'' - by Jack Reed Staik and Jillian Lynn Staik: Nabiki discusses some ideas with Ranko one day. Concerning developing some nice distinctive Ki attacks to differentiate herself a bit more from Ranma. Wonder why Nabiki is being so helpful? *''Nabiki's Problem'' - by Jorge Davila *''Nabiki's Room'' - by Bryan Neef: Akane, being the hentai she really is, decides to use Nabiki's equipment for her own desires.''Description from Internet Archive record of Bryan's Fiction *Nabiki's Scheme'' - by Python: Ranma and Shampoo indulge in a torrid sex scene. It's all for a production for Saotome Productions, a company specialising in porn. It's all a scheme that Nabiki came up with to help launder money. And it's fun too! There's nothing the Tendo sisters enjoy more than a piece of Ranma... *''Nabiki's Song'' - by Colin Hidson *''Nabiki's Story'' - by Dan Inverse *''Nabiki's Story'' - by Richard Foo *''Nabiki: Streetwalker'' - by Matthew Anderson *''Nabiki's War'' - by Phil *''Nabiki Tendo Must Die'' - by Matthew Lewis: Ranma has an epiphany one morning. He's finally realised who it is that is really making his life hell. It's Nabiki!, and there's only one conclusion possible, Nabiki Tendo must die! But how to do it without annoying people? References